DEAD SILENCE!
by Stormie Stories
Summary: At the school talent show, Max gets in trouble with someone from her past. What will she do? How will she deal with her secret being revealed? Read to find out!
1. The Begining

"The talent show's coming up next week! You wanna sign up Max?" Ella asked while jumping around.

"If I say yes will you stay still?" I ask while trying to braid her hair.

"Sorry. What'll you do?" she sat back down.

"I don't know. I think I'll sing. Most people do it." I finished one French braid and worked on the one in the middle.

"You gotta audition before you can be in the actual show. I think I'll do a song called Can't Take It. Mom will be really happy that her daughters are in the talent show. Lena always wins any way. No one likes her because she brags to every one that she won once again. OUCH! Max!" Ella jumped up when Dr. Martinez pulled her hair.

The flock and I live with my mom in Arizonian and go to school. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge go to middle school while Ella, Fang, Iggy, and I go to the high school. Yes the flock goes to school! Who would have thought we would after what happened in Washington D.C?!

Anyway, Ella had me finish up her French braids before she had me braid them together. We went down to breakfast as Iggy finished up coking it.

"Bout time you guys got down here! Ig said we couldn't eat until you got down here! I mean, what were you mfotyuhbet." Gazzy shoved a pancake into Nudge's mouth before she could say any more.

"Wow! You can shove a whole pancake in there! Ig, you owe me 5 bucks!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"As I was saying upstairs Max, I want to see Lena's face when she loses! What song do you want do?" Ella continued the conversation from before.

"I don't know. Maybe Our Song or A place in This World. I haven't decided yet. Will you help my later?" I answered.

"Sure. I'm gonna sing Can't Take It by All-American Rejects. Who are those songs by?"

"Taylor Swift. Fang, you should join the talent show too. I've seen your songs you wrote and they're really good." I started to shovel my pancakes in because nudge was getting that hungry look in her eyes.

"Maybe." Fang started to eat super fast too because Gazzy was staring at his food too.

We washed our plates and went out to catch the bus. Iggy and Gazzy sat together out back, Angel and Nudge sat up front, Ella sat with her friends in the middle, and Fang and I sat in between the middle and back. The bus driver was named Becky and she didn't care what we did as long as we didn't fight.

Fang and I started to make-out just as Lena got on. She has a crush on him and hates that I'm going out with him and not her. In other words, she's just like Lissa in Washington D.C. she gives us dirty looks all the way to school as we sit with Fang's arm around my shoulder and I'm leaning on his chest. We get to school and he carries my bag to our lockers.

During homeroom, we sign up for try outs for the talent show. I decided to do A Place in This World. Fang's playing his guitar and Ella's singing Picture to Burn. (She changed her mind.)


	2. The Audition

**I don't own a thing. So don't sue if you do! Thankx to all who reviewed! You know who you are. Enjoy!**

A week before the talent show, the auditions were held in the chorus room. Many people who went into the room came out either crying or muttering obscenities under their breaths. When Ella when in, she was shaking. I muttered "good luck" to her as she passed. She gave me a weak smile and disappeared into the room. I moved over to Fang and sat in his lap.

"Scared Max?" he asked as he held me closer.

"I've killed my half-brother at least twice! And I faced the wrath of Jeb and the Director! I think I can handle a little audition." I answered and leaned down to kiss him as Lena walked by.

She "tripped" over the leg or Fang's chair, managing to spill her fruit punch all over my back.

"Oopse! I'm so sorry Max! You might want to go clean that up before it stains!" Lena walked away like she didn't do a thing. I just got up and put on my sweat shirt.

My name was called and I walked in.

"We don't want to hear or see exactly what it is that you are doing in the actual talent show, that is, if you make it. Show me what you got." the chorus teacher, Mr. Lévesque sounded quite bored with all the auditions.

"In a courtyard  
Used to sing as loud as she could  
Locked away here  
She's been quiet, lovely and good  
But no one listens now  
She lost her voice  
She had no choice 

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

Tore the curtain  
Put her hand outside of the frame  
Let her hair down  
Sat all day and nobody came  
But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout 

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid

But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout 

If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid"

He was silent.

"I guess I'll just go then." I walked out of the room and ran into Fang.

"How'd it go?" he asked as we left after his audition.

"Don't ask! Mr. Lévesque just sat there staring at me. I left as soon as I finished. I don't even know if I made it. God! I feel so stu-"I was interrupted by who else but my father. Again.

"Max, congrats on the talent show. Have fun while you can. Just to let you know, the School plans an attack on you on April 30th. That gives you a week to prepare for the talent show but you only have 2 days after that to get out of Arizona. Tell your mother I say hi." And again, he was gone.

"Max? You okay? You spaced out for about 5 minutes." Fang's hand was on my arm as he led me to the bus stop.

"Dad, Voice, Jeb, what ever you want to call him was talking to me. Sorry." I replied.

We flew home with me carrying Ella bridal style.

Mom was ecstatic when she found out. Ella and I were talking about how rude Lena was at the audition when mom came in and asked how it went.

"Ella will be opening the show, Fang will go on right after intermission is over, and I go on last." I answered.

She started to hug us both and was laughing.

"Uh, mom? Did you inhale too many cookie fumes?" Ella wiggled out of the hug which just made mom hold into me more.

"Help me!" I mouthed and Ella started to pull off mom's arms. I got free and ran from the room. Ella was right behind me.

"Fang! You might want to hide! Mom found out about the show! She's coming, run!" I grabbed him and we ran into the woods.

We split up and went our separate ways through the woods. When I stopped in a clearing to catch my breath, I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see who or what it was. Out jumped-----!

**At least 5 reviews and I'll post again! I hope you enjoyed and tell me if there's anything I need to make better! Oh! The song is Rapunzel by Emilie Autumn! Go watch her music video on **


	3. At Home

**Brooke Walsh, NEVER do that again! Seriously! I was working on a new story! Plus I'm pulling these ideas straight out of my a—with no help! Give me a break! Please!**

Out jumped Fang. He tackled me to the ground and we rolled around in the underbrush. When we came to a stop, he got off of me and helped me up.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything but Angel said mom has calmed down. We can go back." Ella stepped out of a briar bush and walked over to us.

"Okay. I have homework anyway." Fang replied. He grabbed Ella and we flew home.

As soon as we landed, Fang went straight to the attic.

**Max and Fang don't share a room. Iggy and Gazzy sleep in the basement, Nudge and Angel sleep in Ella's room while Max has the guest room all to herself. Fang has half the attic.**

knock knock "Come in!" I called out from my lap top. I sat up as Fang walked in.

"What's up?" he asked. He sat down on my desk chair.

"Nothing. Just working on my report. You?" I answered as I went over to my dresser.

"Not much. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What about?" I walked over to him.

"Well, there's a dance next week and I wanted to know if you wanted to go, you know, with me." He was shifting in the chair.

"Go to the dance? With you?" I got down on the floor in front of him. "Why do you want to go any ways?"

"We've never been. You know what, I'm sorry I asked." Fang got up to leave but I wouldn't let him.

"Fang, stop, I'll go with you." I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back with enough force that I fell back onto my bed. We were still making-out when mom came to get us for dinner.

Let me just say, we were grounded. As in, no flying, TV, computer, or phone for a week. At least we could still go to the dance!

**I gotta go for thanksgiving dinner at my uncle's house. I might be able to update my other story real quick! Thankx for reading!**


	4. the show part 1

I understand that it's been a while so here's a new chapter dedicated to all who reviewed

**I understand that it's been a while so here's a new chapter dedicated to all who reviewed! I have been busy with school and chores. I'm really sorry for the long wait and thankx for being patient! This will be in three parts!**

"Welcome to the 7th annual talent show of Scottsdale High School! Please welcome our first act, Miss Ella Martinez singing Picture to Burn!" the principal announced while sounding like she had too much caffeine in her coffee.

"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way... 

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..." Ella took a bow and walked off the stage. Everyone politely clapped.

"Up next, is Elizabeth Whitehouse with her mysterious magic!" Mrs. McKinney **(A.N. My real principal!)** jumped out from behind the curtains, while managing to spill coffee down her white blouse. Elizabeth walked out and set up her table, placing cards, rope, a hat, and wheeled out a box.

"I hope I can beat that Mrs. McKinney! Well, for my first act, I'll need an assistant, how about you Jaimie?" Jaimie came from back stage.

"Now, pick 5 cards. Okay. Now Max, come here." I walked from the opposite side of the stage.

"Jaimie, show Max your cards. Okay. Jaimie, you picked, the ace of hearts, 5 of clubs, 9 of diamonds, king of spades, and the black and white joker. Am I right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jaimie squeaked.

"A magician never reveals her tricks! Thank you for the assistants! Next, a wiggling rope!" her segment went on for 15 minutes.

"Thank you Elizabeth! Be sure to return that rabbit to Mr. Choate's room! Next up is Lena Folsom and her dance routine to the song Livin' On A Prayer!" Mrs. McKinney's shirt was still covered in coffee.

Half way through the song, she fell off the stage and the whole auditorium burst into laughter. She got up and ran out to the hall way crying the whole way.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt! Next up is Jaimie Keravich and her proper piano playing." Now Mrs. McKinney was wearing a guy's tee shirt that said "I poop a lot" **(A.N. I actually found a shirt that says that!)** and everyone started to laugh at her!

Jaimie walked out and sat at the piano. She started with some classical piece that quickly changed to a song she wrote herself. By the end, people were giving her a standing ovation.

Mrs. McKinney announced 10 more acts and then it was Fang's turn.

"Up next is Nikolas Bachelder with his guitar playing You And Me."

Fang walked out onto the stage and sat on the edge. He strummed the strings of his guitar a bit before he started to play. When he actually started, it was like he's wanted to play that song for everyone to hear for a while.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive." He got up and walked off to a loud applause and stomping of feet.

"Thank you Nikolas! Now, We'll take a short intermission and will come back in 5 minutes! Stand up, stretch, go to the bathroom, get a drink, or take a short walk. Just don't miss the second part!" Mrs. McKinney was now wearing a shirt that says "Biblophobia: fear of books in really old, stuffy libraries". Where was she getting these shirts?! My turn was looming even closer now and I, the great Maximum Ride, was a little scared!

**Thankx for reading! Jaimie's last name is pronounced: care-a-vich. It's Ukrainian. I decided to change Fang's song. This one felt more right! If you have a problem with my spelling or grammar, plz send me a pm. Don't put it in your reviews cause someone just did that and I find it just plain rude!**


	5. The Show Part 2

**I'm sorry for the llloooooonnnnnnnngggggggggg wait! I lost this chapter because of a power search here and I couldn't find it for over a month no matter how hard I tried.**

Fang and I took a walk around the gym with Iggy and Ella. Then we split up and fang and I went outside while Iggy and Ella went back to the auditorium. We walked around the football field and then headed back into the school. I glanced at my watch and saw we had only 30 seconds to get back to the auditorium. I glanced at Fang and we ran back.

We made it back just as the cranky librarian was about to close the doors. She let us in while muttering obscenities under her breath. I shot Fang a look as we made our way back stage. Mr. Lévesque shot us a look and told us to sit down.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, all who've already performed can either hang out back here or go join the audience. Those who still have to perform should go get ready." Mr. Lévesque walked out on stage and announced the next act.

Julianne Jonson walked out and started to burp the ABCs forwards and backwards 13 times.

Next was Anna Marie Roberts dancing a ballet to Red Rose.

After Anna Marie, was her twin, Alison May doing an Irish jig.

Five more acts of people singing, dancing, and one kid said things backwards through out his act.

"Next up, we have our last contestant, Miss Maxine Ridden singing A Place in This World." Mrs. McKinney announced and then jumped into the audience and ran screaming her head off out the back doors and down the hall. Every one started laughing at her.

Mr. Lévesque quickly jumped on stage before I could get there and said, "Mrs. McKinney has been fired because the school board finds her insane!" Every one started to cheer.

I got on stage and the music started to play,

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today-" suddenly an eraser jumped down in front of me.

"Well ducky, looks like your luck just ran out!" he went to throw a right hook at my face but I ducked and punched him in the stomach sending him into the audience.

Suddenly, erasers were coming from every where at once!

"Leave Max to me!" I knew that growl.

"Hi Maxi, miss me? I missed you, especially when you left me dead in the sewers of New York City and in Germany! Dad's disappointed that you didn't find a better place to hide that your mom's!" Ari dropped right in front of me. I did what Jeb taught the flock to do, don't think, just act. Ari's head snapped back when I performed a roundhouse kick. He must have done some kind of sign because next thing I knew, four erasers had my arms and legs.

"FANG!" I screamed. It was useless, for he was being held captive too.

"Maximum, Maximum, Maximum, you know you die, no? Ve vill kill you soon, you can count on that. Bring the others in!" Ter Borche stepped in front of me.

Four more erasers walked in holding the flock but were having a hard time. I saw Angel bite one and Gazzy kick another in the sweet' spot. Nudge was talking about bread again and her eraser looked like he would let her go if she just shut up for more than two seconds. Iggy had claw marks along his face and it looked like he was knocked out. The audience started to scream and run for the doors but was stopped by even more erasers blocking the aisles.

I started to feel a sharp but dull pain in the back of my head and knew what was coming. I was having a brain attack in the middle of fighting erasers! I bit back my screams as best I could but knew it wouldn't work. I let out a blood-curdling scream and the erasers dropped me and covered their ears.

When I screamed, the pain stopped and I was able to fight. I kicked Ari in the back, causing him to fall into the orchestra pit. The flock broke away from their captors and came running.

"Max! Please don't scream like that again, that hurt! I mean it was cool and everything but the pitch of it was like really, really high! My ears are ringing, is anybody else's cause it feels ve-" Gazzy covered Nudge's mouth and looked at me to give orders on what to do now.

I did a quick 360 and saw the erasers were getting up. "U and A guys, now!"

Angel ran to the edge of the stage and took off; Gazzy followed his sister while Nudge let Iggy to the take-off spot. Fang followed everyone else and when it was my turn, I did a running take-off and my 15 foot wing span whacked a few erasers upside the head.

The whole school stared up at us. Thankfully, there was no one in the balcony area so we flew up to it and ran out the doors. I found a window and pushed it open. Everyone jumped through and we took off.

"Max, where are we going now? And can we pick up Total at your mom's house?" Angel's soft voice broke through the quiet.

"Honestly, I have no idea where to go next Angel. And why would we leave Total behind when he's apart of our flock now?" I replied and coasted into the front yard of my mom's home. I grabbed the bags I stashed a week ago and total and took off to join the flock on our flight around the country, starting in Hollywood.

**I understand that it's short and there's not much fighting in it, but I can't write fight scenes and I've run out of time. This is the end. I might write a sequel to it if I get enough reviews! Chao!**


End file.
